


Right On Target

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Evil Snowing, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Snow Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: Regina's plan to take Emma out for girls' night to help her forget her pirate woes ends up taking an unexpected turn.





	Right On Target

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place during episode 6x15, inspired by drunk!Snow and her knife throwing skills.

“Well, she doesn’t have to be asleep...”

David keeps shuffling files around, unaware for a moment of what has just been said. His face takes on an expression of protest. “Oh come on, I just woke up!”

Regina just gives him a look that suggests that if he doesn’t do what she wants, he’ll be sleeping on the couch for a very long time once the curse ends. “I guess she doesn’t have to be asleep,” he grumbles as he hands Regina back the flyer and heads toward the door. He pretends not to see the triumph in Regina’s face when he goes. Little had David known when he’d married Snow, that he’d be marrying the evil queen too, but he’s become resigned to the fact at this point.

It isn’t like he doesn’t get anything out of the deal, particularly since the relationship between the three of them had taken a not-quite-unexpected-yet-still-surprising sexual turn. Even so, he can’t help reflecting that those men who wanted to have two women in their lives probably didn’t know exactly what they were letting themselves in for. “Be careful what you wish for,” he mutters to himself, “because you just might get it.”

Once he reaches the loft, he scribbles out a note for Snow to let her know why he’s waking her so soon, and promptly lays down next to her. He takes a moment, as he always does, to just look at her, wishing she’d open her eyes and that they could be awake together again. Then he sighs and leans forward, pressing a kiss on her lips. The curse washes over him and he drops into a deep sleep just a moment before Snow wakes.

There is a moment of confusion for Snow as her eyes open and she finds that she’s only been asleep for a couple hours. Glancing over to the nightstand, she finds the note that David left for her, and quickly reads it. Regina is planning a girl’s night to help Emma? Snow gives a little laugh as she imagines how Regina managed to convince David to go along with the plan, and rises to text her to let her know that she’s on board. She just has to get ready.

**S: On board w/plan. How’d u convince David 2 wake me?**

**R: I asked him to.**

**S: Just asked?**

**R: Well…I might have used “the look.”**

Snow chuckles again. She knows the look that Regina is referring to very well.

**S: U are evil**

**R: So everyone keeps telling me. Meet me at Aesop’s Tables at 8?**

**S: K. C ya there.**

**R: I really wish you’d stop using text speak. It takes ten extra seconds to write real words.**

**S: I do it 2 annoy u**

**R: I believe it.**

Laughing out loud this time, Snow flips from her text messages to call Granny. Someone needs to look after Neal, and it can’t be Emma. She really hopes this plan of Regina’s goes smoothly, because they all need to blow off a little steam. Granny says yes, of course, and Snow goes off to take a quick shower, a little bounce in her step that hasn’t been there since before the curse.

 

The evening is not going quite as well as Regina planned, but at least they got Emma to the bar. It was a start, anyway. She shakes her head as she tries, and fails, to get her friend to open up, sad at the obvious suffering. Regina’s been there. She can empathize. She just wishes she could get Emma to talk through her problems, because she knows how bad it is to keep it bottled up. Regina sighs deeply and sips at her martini, before her attention is captured by Snow. The woman is absolutely trashed, a fact which Regina finds both exasperating and endearing, especially considering how little alcohol Snow had consumed to get there.

Yes, Regina thinks, drunken Snow White has been the one high point of the evening, and as it turns out, the fun’s not over yet.

“HEY!”

 Every head in the place swivels to stare as Snow hops off her bar stool and staggers her way over to confront the trio of Vikings who are all at least half a foot taller than she is.

“They’re leaving without paying!”

“Do you ever not tattle?” the exasperation wins out as she rises, rolling up her sleeves and getting ready to lob some fireballs.

As it turns out, the fireballs are unnecessary, as Snow wrenches two knives from the lead man’s belt and tosses the first at the dart board across the room. She and Emma both freeze in shock, while Snow walks toward the dart board, burying the second into the bullseye next to the first.

 _Fuck, that’s hot._ Regina supposes she should be disturbed by the wave of arousal that hits her low in her belly, but she’s definitely not. Snow’s demonstrations of martial prowess have never been quite such a turn-on before, but then again, this time Regina isn’t on the wrong end of the steel. She can only hope that her thoughts are not reflected on her face.

“Uh, so, are you going to break this up?” she asks Emma with only a slight falter in her voice.

“No. I know you want me to open up, but I really think I’d rather be distracted, and this seems like an excellent distraction from – you know – the thing that I would like to be distracted from.”

An excellent distraction. Well, that was one way to put it. All Regina can do is nod and watch as Snow wipes the floor with the burly men, trying to ignore how much she now wants to drag Snow home and do all manner of naughty things to her. She’s pretty sure she will, once the night is over, if she can wait that long. The only shame is that David won’t be awake to share in the fun.

Somehow she manages to make it through, and once Emma parts company from the two of them, it’s all Regina can do not to push Snow up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless. The anticipation makes her fingertips tingle, almost the way they do when she’s preparing to use magic, and she realizes that this is a magic of a sort. It’s energy, raw and sexual, and she is its mistress.

Snow is oblivious to it all, weaving her way happily at Regina’s side in the ridiculous horned helmet she’s won from the Vikings. Her arm snakes around Regina’s waist and the gentle press of her body, so often a comfort, this time has Regina burning. “This was such a fun night,” she slurs as they pass into the stairwell of the loft, and Regina can’t hold back any longer.

Halting at the base of the stairs, she turns and captures Snow’s lips, hand grabbing at the helmet and pulling it off so that it doesn’t fall off and make some sort of ungodly clamor. At last she can let loose all of the hunger that’s been building, taking full possession of Snow’s mouth, and leaving her looking dazed when the kiss ends.

“What was that for?” Snow wonders breathlessly, struggling to focus. Gods she’s so adorable when she looks like that.   

“I didn’t know you could throw knives.” She presses another kiss on her lips, then bites lightly at the lower one, giving it a little tug.

Snow chuckles and wraps both arms around her waist. “I had lots of time to practice, living in the woods. It saved my life a few times.” Regina had no doubt.

“Well, let’s go up, my bandit princess, and I’ll show you what your little display tonight has done to me.”

She takes Snow’s hand, guiding her up the stairs, and dumps the helmet and her purse on the table. Their coats go over the backs of two of the chairs, and that’s all the patience Regina has before she’s dragging her upstairs to the spare bed. The two of them collapse into the mattress without much ado, Snow landing on top of her with a giggle. “So just what did it do to you, Your Majesty?” she teases, fingers stroking her jaw, eyes full of playfulness and love. 

“I’m sure you know how to find out,” Regina purrs back at her, voice low and husky with her desire.

“Hmm, I think I might.” There’s a wink and a stifled laugh, as Snow walks her fingers down her neck and over the animal print dress. Those deft fingers of hers tease ever downward, slipping under the hem and up Regina’s thigh. They brush the bare flesh just above the top of her stockings and then, at last, they’re angling up to discover the answer to her question. “Oooh. Someone’s excited.”

“Yes,” Regina moans, loving the sweep of her touch through her swollen folds, spreading the evidence of that excitement up over her clit, “very.”

“I love being able to do this to you,” Snow says, a dreamy quality to her voice, like she can’t quite believe she’s allowed, even though it’s far from their first time.

“Gods…” she’s already distracted by how good this feels and they’ve barely even started yet. “Me too, Dear. Me too.”  

As good as it is, Regina needs more, and their clothes are in the way. That’s quickly solved with a wave of her hand, and as the offending fabric disappears in the purple smoke, Snow hums happily and nuzzles against her, never stopping the movements of her fingers. Regina pulls her into a kiss that lasts for a long time, humming and moaning into her mouth as the pleasure grows.  Snow has slipped two fingers in and is squeezing and releasing against her g-spot, sending waves of sensation coursing through her core. Her body responds eagerly, her hips rocking into the touch, begging for more.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this needy,” Snow says when their lips part again, “I kinda like it.”

 “Snow, please don’t talk. Just…ohhh…” she adds third finger and presses in deeper, holding them there for several heartbeats before continuing their movements in and out, “fuck! Just do that.”

“Just this? Okay.”

The smirk she’s wearing is insufferable, but Regina is in no position to do anything about that. Not when it’s all she can do to grab on to the bedspread beneath her and try not to get completely swept away by her impending climax. Her hands clench, her toes curl, and she’s hovering just on the edge when Snow’s thumb finds her clit. All it takes is a little fiddling with that engorged nub to send her cascading into her orgasm with a shout, her head thrown back in ecstasy. When it’s all done, Regina opens her eyes to find Snow still smiling that smug, drunken smile and she doesn’t think she’s ever loved her quite so much.

Their lips meet again, and she makes a small sound of protest when Snow withdraws her hand. These moments of pleasure never last long enough.

“Stay with me tonight?” she whispers against Snow’s lips, her fingers caressing the soft, pale skin of her princess’ hip, “You can wake David in the morning.”

“Okay. But don’t tell him about the knife throwing?”

“Why not?”

“He, um, kinda gets defensive when I challenge strange men in bars. I don’t want to upset him.”

Regina lets out an amused snort. “How am I supposed to explain the helmet?”

“I won it in a raffle?”

“You’re an idiot,” she replies, a sort of fond exasperation in her tone.

“You know you love me.”

“I do. Gods help me.”

“Good.” Snow smiles and her and bites lightly at her lower lip. “So…my turn yet?”

“Oh yes, my warrior princess. It’s most definitely your turn.”

 

 


End file.
